


The choosing ceremony

by wolfperson15



Series: The initiation [1]
Category: Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent - Fandom, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfperson15/pseuds/wolfperson15
Summary: Rose finds herself in dauntless after the choosing ceremony. Ever since the first day, she has noticed Eric and is feeling extra brave. After they get close, closer than any initiate and trainer should be, she finds herself as an official dauntless member. What will happen between the two? will Eric develop the same feelings she has towards him or will let her go?





	The choosing ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thanks for deciding to read this. For clarification, the initiates are 18 and all of the original initiates from the book (Tris, Christina etc.) are 20, the trainers, Four and Eric, are 22. I know I said I was going to work on the Last Of Us fanfic but I hit a dead with that but I will return to it eventually! For now, I will be working on this and I am really excited, I don't really know long this will be but I'd say more than 10 chapters. I will be travelling soon so I am currently working on the 2nd and 3rd chapter and they will be released next week. Thank you for reading :)

I wake up to a familiar, obnoxious beeping sound that doesn’t stop no matter how long I try to telepathically communicate with it. The ceiling above is a bright, harsh white that burns my eyes. Doesn’t mean I won’t miss it. I roll over to my side and slam my hand down on the alarm clock which immediately stops the beeping. It’s only 7:30 and even though I have nothing to do here in Candor I still want to soak up every bit of it. Even if that means getting up unnecessarily early. I reluctantly get up and head over to the bathroom. It takes me 30 minutes just to get ready. I brushed my teeth and changed into my very casual black jeans and black shirt and pants what felt like as fast as I could but, apparently, that meant 30 minutes.

I sprint down the stairs wanting to make up for those long minutes which could’ve been spent with family but weren’t. And they never will be. Not in this house. Or anywhere near candor. Ever. I see my mother in the kitchen and I immediately hug her. 

“Good morning to you too,” She says wrapping her arms around me.  
I give a soft laugh. “Wheres Dad and Brandon?” I ask hoping with every fiber of my being that they are both free today.  
“They went out to get reservations to that restaurant a few minutes away,” she says as she lets go and continues putting the plates back in the cupboard.  
“Oh. Couldn’t they have just called?” I asked impatient for them to get back. I have yet to tell my brother, Brandon that I would be transferring over to Dauntless. He’s 19, which means that he chose his faction a year ago. He told me a day before the choosing ceremony and now I feel like owe it to him. Not only that but we tell each other everything. Everything. He knows everything that has ever happened to me and I know everything that has ever happened to him. We spend hours up at night in one of our rooms almost everyday, going over every thought that we had that day. It never gets old. And sometimes I wonder how I’m going to survive in dauntless without having him there to help me.  
“They could’ve. They insisted though and I let them since it would be better than trapping them in the house. Why? Do you need to tell them something?” She puts everything down and looks straight into my eyes for that last bit.  
“No, I was just wondering,” she raises one eyebrow in suspicion.  
“Ok,” she turns back to the plates. “If you’re going to hang out with Sophia and grace just know that we need to leave at 7:45 ok?”  
“Ok,” I say as I turn on my heels and head over to the couch.

I pull out my phone and I am not surprised to see a million texts from both Sophia and Grace. They both still don’t know that Im going to leave but I don’t know if they are either. I decide I’ll tell them when we meet up. I check Grace’s texts first.

Hey.  
You better not forget that you’re meeting us today!  
HELLO??  
I swear if you aren’t there I will go over to your house and drag you with me!  
PLEASE ROSE RELPYYYYY  
(3 Missed calls)

I text back with a simple apology and I tell her that I could never forget about her and Grace. I check Sophia’s texts next.

Hiii  
Good morning :)  
Has Grace texted you about us meeting today?  
She texted me and she seemed very keen on it.

I answer her texts and call Grace back. 

“Hey!” I greet her enthusiastically.  
“Hey” She says, obviously with a mouthful of food.  
“You’re excited to see me and Sophia. She told me you texted her too.”  
“Yeah I am. I just want to see you two today” She wines  
“Yeah me too. When?”  
“As soon as possible. Duh.” She says annoyed that I even asked.  
I give a light chuckle and tell her I’ll ask Sophia.

…

An hour later I find myself on a pristine white Picnic table with Sophia next to me and Grace across from me.

After my very short phone call with Grace My father and Brother walked in with news that they got reservations. I hugged them both and stayed in the house conversing with them for a half hour before I told them all that I would see them at 7:30.

“So, why were you so persistent with meeting Grace?” Sophia ask inquisitively. She was always like this; the model Candor citizen. She always speaks her mind and is a completely open book. The exact opposite of me. 

“I needed to talk to you two and see you,” Grace replies with a warm and clearly forced smile.  
Sophia doesn’t buy her happiness. “About?” She pries with a raised eyebrow.  
Grace sighs and buries her face in her hands. She looks up after what feels like house of me and Sophia asking if she was alright. She shakes her head. “What are you guys gonna chose tomorrow? I need to know.”  
Me and Sophia exchange a look, mentally fighting over who goes first. Sophia decides to be a good friend and gives her answer first. She straightens her back and looks at us both. “I am going to stay here in Candor. I think I fit in.” She looks at me when she’s done.  
I take a deep breath preparing for the lecture she is about to give me. She does fit in. Which means it will be no trouble for her to tell her best friend ,who she’s known her entire life, that dauntless will eat her alive. “I know that I should stay. But I can’t. I’m leaving for dauntless.” I look down not wanting to look them. Because if I do, I know I’ll explode in tears.

“Rose,” I feel Sophia’s hand on my back, “you know they’re hard on their initiates. Just be carful ok? We both know you’ll make it.” She says with a weak, sad smile. I feel Grace coming around the table and hugging me as well as Sophia.  
“I’m leaving too. For Amity,” Grace’s words come as a surprise but at the same time, they were expected. She was always loud and loved the sun, she hated the heavy clothes that were all around Candor. Everyone knew she wasn’t happy surrounded by the harsh black and white colors Candor housed. “Im going to miss you guys,” Sophia shakily admits. “Me too,” Grace and I say at the same Time.

…

It turns out me, Grace and Sophia had a lot to talk about. Everything from the factions to our socks. 

I left at about 6 after we had decided to move to three locations after finding a nice quiet spot outside of Candor. I walked for 20 minutes before I reached home, giving me about one hour and forty five minutes to get ready. 

I found Brandon in his room, across from mine, with the door wide open. He was on his phone, reclined back on his bed in the same clothes I saw him in last. Except this time his jacket is tossed on the dresser and his shoes were kicked off next to the door. I lean against the door frame for a few seconds and then I head over to his bed and sit with one leg tucked under me and the other hanging off the bed after closing the door.

“Hey,” he puts his phone down.  
“Hey,” I reply with a weak smile.  
“You ok?” He asks concern all over his face. My dear brother, just like my mother, can see right through me. No matter what I do or how I look or what I say he will know when something isn’t right.  
“I’m not going to choose Candor,” I cut to the chase, not wanting to waste any of my precious time here.  
“I know. I knew you never like it here,” He says with the sweetest, most heart warming smile.  
I lung for him and wrap my arms around my brother. I don’t trust myself to speak, I don’t have to, he knows.  
“It’s ok. I love you and I’m going to miss you. Mom and Dad are too. We’ll visit you.” He says wrapping his arms around me.  
I nod and hope I never have to let go. He pulls away though, all too soon.  
“Which faction will you choose?” He asks curiously.  
“Dauntless,” I answer shortly. He nods and my heart drops. My sweet loving brother, he was always so understanding. And always there for me, always a few feet away, and today is the last night I ever get to talk to him. 

We talk for about and hour, far too short, but we both had to go get ready. 

…

We all sit down around a pristine, shiny, black dining table. 

“Excited for tomorrow?” My father, sitting next to me asks.  
“I’m a little scared,” I admit.  
“It’s ok. Just choose whatever you think is best. We won’t mind If you are happy,” He looks at me with a loving smile and I return one to him.

The day is over was too fast. I’m in my bed before I can even process how I’m going to leave my whole family behind. 

…

I wake up before the alarm clock today with tears in my eyes. The ceiling seems inviting for the first time and I suddenly question my intentions of leaving. I get up from my bed for the last time and I get ready in my room for the first time.

My mother told my during dinner last night that she had a very special outfit for me to wear, so I wait for her to show it to me. 

A few minutes later she brings in a very business casual outfit, distressed black jeans, a pristine and clean white shirt, a suit jacket and flat black ankle boots.

“I know this is your sort of style and I wanted you to represent yourself today, not anyone else,” she says hugging me. 

…

We arrive at the ceremony too early for my liking. In reality though, we are right on time. I hug everyone goodbye with tears in my eyes.

“Good luck little sis,” Brandon whispers in my ears when I get to him.

…

My turn comes too soon. “Rose Miller” the walls boom. I step up onto the platform and take the blade. I look around looking into Brandons eyes and I swear he gives a slight nod. I look down and slice my palm, the pain stings but it is a welcome distraction. I hold out my hand over the dauntless bowl and listen to my blood sizzle immediately. I look over to dauntless before stepping off of the platform and catch the deadly stare of a tall man with short, buzzed blonde hair and piercings above one of his eyebrows. I decide I’m not intimidated and I walk over, standing as close to him as I dare.


End file.
